merowefandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
True magic is a channelling of energy from the Aether into the world. Some people are born with a stronger attunement to this ability than others, allowing them to become mages. When a mage learns to control magic, they let their soul travel to the Aether where their magic power is stored in its roughest form. Once there, they build a house around the magical energy to give it more shape. This house can take on any shape, such as their childhood home, the place they work in or the castle they have always dreamed of living in. Classification of Magic In order to help describe different spells, a number of classification traditions have evolved. Classical System First developed in the time that elves ruled the world, this system remains especially popular in countries like Raj and Ferelnis. It classifies spells in one of eight schools, based on their end-result. The drawback of this system is that spells are classified regardless of the way they work - and often spells that work remarkably similar are found and taught in completely different schools. An example of this are the cure wounds (evocation) and raise dead (necromancy) spells. These spells work in very similar ways, yet are found in different schools due to their intended outcome. The eight schools are: abjuration, conjuration, divination, enchantment, evocation, illusion, necromancy, transmutation. Eylmerian System Developed by Terraconcencians during the rule of empress Eylmeria, this system focuses on the general moral intention behind the spell. The morals value is determined by theologians of the church of Venuralas, and the system is closely linked to the faith. The following categories are found: * White Magic. '''All spells that have a righteous intention, such as healing someone or creating an arcane shield. * '''Red Magic. All spells that serve utility purposes, such as creating a storage on another plane or repairing items. Few mages specialise solely in this kind of magic, and red mages are known for knowing spells from a combination of all categories. * Blue Magic. These are spells that are harmful, but allowed to be used studied for the greater good. Warmages typically study these spells. * Black Magic. Spells that are harmful, usually with long-lasting consequences. Curses, and diseases fall under this category, as do spells that raise undead. Loganical Classification Logan was a famous wizard from Skaalsvikk, he devised several widely used spells such as soul spear and white dragon breath. He also classified spells based on their origin, rather than their effects. His system has been widely adopted in Skaalsvikk, and is often included in academic studies in other countries. * Sorceries. '''Are spells that are a result of careful study and controlled release of magical energy. This is a widely varying category, but examples of spells are feather fall, magic missile, and shapechange. * '''Miracles. '''Spells that originated in divine revelation, as well as their derived spells. This includes spells such as cure wounds, and guidance, but also call lightning, and all of the smites. * '''Pyromancies. '''The original pyromancies were pure releases of magical energy. This often meant a lot of heat production, and led to its namesake. However, spells that are more refined but find their origin in these raw releases of power are also included in the category. Iconic examples are burning hands, absorb elements and stinking cloud. * '''Hexes. The smallest of all categories. Typically includes spells that deal necrotic damage, stem from blood magic, or alter parts of the human soul. Valesdian Departments When King Vales united Valesden, he revised nearly everything in the country, including the arcane institutions. His system is based upon a practical division between the main focus of magicians at their guilds. It is generally only used in Valesden, but is sometimes referenced to in other countries. * '''Healing. '''Department that focuses on spells that restore or fortify their targets. This is the school that has the most civil applications. Healers wear green robes. * '''Research. '''Department that focuses on developing new spells, particularly in areas that are new or do not fit into the other departments. Most magicians in this department are highly academical and do not know many spells for practical use. Researchers wear blue robes. * '''Offense. '''The department from which the military comes. Most magicians in this department spend their days training both their spells and physical bodies, but some work together with the research department to develop new spells. Military wizards wear red robes. Category:World Info